


The Mouse's Knight

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [44]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli has some pretty big aspirations. This is actually one of the smaller ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mouse's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Kai respects King Mickey, he just has a funny way of showing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #44 **

Warning: Does 'hell' count enough for a language warning?

Ages: Kai - 19, Eli - 18 

  


  


"You want to be a _knight_ for the mouse?"

"The King."

"Yeah, the mouse."

" _Kai_..."

Kai leaned forward in his chair, staring hard at Eli from across the dining room table. Eli stared back, unblinking. An exasperated sigh escaped his friend before he slouched, crossing his arms.

"What the hell for?"

"It'd be _cool_ , for one. And I've always wanted to be a knight or something since like, forever. My dad was this great warrior once, it'd be neat to follow in his footsteps."

Kai made a face, nose wrinkling. Maybe following in his dad's footsteps hadn't been the best way to phrase that. Hurriedly, Eli continued.

"I'm still thinking about it though, it's a really big decision."

"And here you were worried about _us_ leaving _you_." Kai replied, looking a bit like he was sulking. Eli grinned.

"Well, not forever. Maybe I could just live here until they needed me."

"...You have no clue how any of this works, do you."

"Nope!" Eli answered cheerfully. "But I can't wait to find out. Don't you think it'd be great?"

"No. How can you stand taking orders anyway? I didn't even listen when dad and uncle Sora were trying to make me leave during worldfall."

"Naw, instead you threw _rocks_ at Heartless. Didn't you say your mom did that once?"

"That's what dad told me, yeah."

Uncrossing his arms, Kai propped an elbow on the table, cupping his chin in a hand to study him thoughtfully. This time Eli couldn't help but squirm; sometimes Kai could stare at you like he was seeing _into_ you. The moment ended when he smirked, dropping his hand to settle back.

"If you really want to do this, I'm behind you. I just think you're nuts."

"Gee, _thanks_."


End file.
